The Pacifist route
by shaymin1043
Summary: This is one of four ending stories..the events that happen in this particular story is of the pacifist route stay tuned for the other three routes (mainly rated M for cursing and bloody scenes)
1. Chapter 1

How Frisk met KD

Stuck in the middle of this field of flowers..lost beyond a doubt..the memory of the battle deep inside my mind..Asgore why did have to happen..I could not feel a thing let alone the air flowing in from somewhere I had no clue..probably up..I last remember me and Toriel talking about Asriel..Back when we were kids but that felt like years ago..How many I do not know but it felt like too many years. Flowey had followed me into the field so I could only guess he was next to me and man feeling hopeless sucked...

When out of oblivion this small things landed on my back causing great pain yet I did not move in inch in any direction. " What are you doing here small child.." said a voice so far could it be Toriel or another monster from the underground I had no idea..after all that could be Papyrus for all I knew in his shrill little voice that he had.." You should be out here its dangerous.." nope that's Toriel all right..as overprotective as when I left .Before I realized It I was being carried.

I wanted to struggle but with no energy left that was impossible task I can smell we were far away from the flower patch and the entrance to this place and maybe one day the exit. I thought back to that wand used on me if I found that wand then maybe I could reverse this spell and go back to my human form.. but voice rang in my head " You don't want to just go back you want to rule what little world it is and get revenge for their deaths don't you..? Then get that wand and make yourself a god one day and do it.." that female voice faded..I know what I wanted to do befriend that human, betray him, take the wand, and free me and Flowey from our hells no matter what the cost..this kid's soul is strong but he has not seen a soul that has been though what mine has..hehe..oh what a day that will be..deep in my thoughts I did not realize we were at Toriel's place..and I was on a warm blanket in front of that monster..i mean Human..

he was poking me how annoying does not see that I am hurt..ungrateful little..nevermind I opened my eyes only to have them gazing at this human's face.." Hi my name is Frisk what's yours..after all you look like one of the monsters..but you look like a wolf from home?" he asked gentle in tone.. I answered only to befriend him for my plan.. " My name is KD..KD the Wolf" I said softly and quietly... He hugged as if we were going to be friends...he was so... I..felt..weird..but my mission was still the same..until he started healing me..giving me food..a warm shirt and a necklace with a paw on it that I felt even more strange.. And with the memory of a distant child of mine wondering itself back in my mind and only I knew who it was...Why was he so nice what made him like me..I don't deserve any amount of love! But he gave it anyway..I cried every night confused about what I'm going to do..and after that if I will kill him or spare.. No I was going to save him..I can't let him down after what. He has done for the love he on his own will shown..to a complete revengeful stranger..

We started our adventure together the next month..when I was all healed and Flowey was not that happy to see me leave but I told him that me and him would be out of here soon enough..so starts our journey..me and Frisk.. Here we go!


	2. Chapter 2

Past the ruins

Sour memories crossed my mind..war, death, magic and worst a childhood friend and love..but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what happened after he died..Tori said that his body vanished not to dust but to light then poof gone..I rattled my brain to get the answer.. But only to get distracted..then we saw Tori again.."you do realize I can't let you two through..I can't risk losing you two..let's just go home where it's safe." She said starting to push us along of course I Resisted her and push forward saying"I'm pretty sure he and i can handle ourselves out there so please let us through.."..of course not my depicting the event but a long fight scene..and Tori wish us luck..I mean come on half you people reading this knows that fight scene..hell even my fuckin creator knows it..so I'm not gonna say it..any who here was the door out the ruins..

I pushed the door..and come across a site to see..snow snow everywhere.. White as can be..and as cold as a mo'fo but that was only to Frisk who at the moment was shivering..I rolled my eyes and wrapped my tail around him trying to keep him warm..probably instinct was at hand i don't know..or do i.. We walked along and went past a restaurant by the name of "Grillby's"..Tori talked of the place when I was young..just never been there..but before I can catch my wits a tall skeleton come walking towards us..I felt uneasy so I readied myself.." Human I the great Papyrus has seen you and I will catch you.." He said with a Nyeh heh heh.. My tail still held Frisk so I tightened it and ran..trying to miss the traps I grabbed a snowboard.. And went down a hill..only to bump into this other skeleton.."eh running from my bro..Papyrus" he said.. I nodded my head.."well KD hide behind that rock and I'll get you in a minute.." He went off. I waited there keeping Frisk warm..when both came back..Papyrus talked first"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you..I only wanted to catch the human..but Sans told me he's friendly..and not a threat..oh here got him a little sweater to wear.." We walked to their place slowly my hate for monsters faded and for humanity it rose like hell..I knew what I had to do.. "Hey KD want to go to Grillby's I gotta talk to ya alone.." Afraid to leave Frisk alone..I hesitated.. But Sans told me it was going to be ok.. So I went with him to Grillby's...

At Grillby's I ordered a nice hamburger while Sans ordered his favorite Ketchup I did not know this man loves it so much but I did not care.."so what you wanted to talk about so urgent?' I asked in a low voice.."yeah that look I know you love the kid and you want to protect him..if he gets to Asgore well you know what might happen to him...*Gulp* anyways I wanna just fill you in on that little fact.." Sans said nonchalant about the possibility of frisk's death..while I shivered..of course I had to move forward..I grabbed Frisk and hugged our new friends and head towards the metro area of the underground..the first thing we got to was this little snow bank were I threw a snowball at Frisk. This lead to a full on snowball war...man it reminded me of him...it was fun after that we kept moving towards the city...this should go smoothly if Frisk does exactly what I say...


End file.
